Never Let This Go
by Kyobyo4evas
Summary: After Naruto is betrayed by his teammates he quits team 7 and joins team 8. No one is really sure what happened, but Naruto is different. Hinata is the only one who cares enough to try and figure out what happened, but it may lead to something greater.NxH
1. Never Let This Go

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the characters, except for the ones I create. I also don't own any of the lyrics from songs I might use (I'll tell you if I made the lyrics).

Never Let This Go

"Naruto… is their something wrong?"

_Maybe if my heart stops beating,_

_It won't hurt this much_

"Yeah… I'm cool. Just got something in my eye," Naruto answered. _I don't believe him_ thought the opal haired girl next to him.

"You must have a lot of things in your eye," Hinata said as she looked at the orange and black jacket draped over her fellow ninjas back.

_And never will I have to answer_

_Again to anyone_

Naruto wiped his tear stained cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket and turned to face Hinata. Naruto was shocked at the fact that for once, when his gaze met hers, she didn't faint OR blush. This was too serious of a moment for her to blush, she was to busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Naruto.

"What?" he questioned her. "You said the reason tears are coming out of your eyes is because you have something in your eye, you must have a lot of things in your eyes to make so many tears come out of your eyes," she answered, letting her gaze drift to the sun that was beginning to set in front of them.

_Please don't get me wrong_

_Because I'll never let this go_

_But I can't find the words to tell you_

_I don't want to be alone_

Naruto soon realized something even more amazing than the fact that she wasn't blushing – or fainting - …she wasn't stuttering! This was all to weird for Naruto to endure any longer without figuring out what was going on.

"You're not stuttering… is something wrong?" He didn't realize how stupid that actually sounded until he had said it. He wasn't to busy thinking about the stupidity of that comment to notice the slight alarm that came across Hinata's face. She hadn't even noticed this until he had pointed it out to her. She quickly realized why and decided that she best keep it a secret and get back to figuring out Naruto's problem.

_But now I feel like I don't know you_

_One day you'll get sick of saying that everything's alright_

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, pretending she didn't even hear him ask. "Nothing," he said as he began to get up "I'm fine." Hinata noticed that he said this somewhat angrily. She was too wrapped up in this observation -and wondering what he was mad about- to notice that Naruto had begun to walk away until he was turning the corner. Naruto had been acting strangely for awhile now… disappearing to who knew where. He was also much quieter – a great thing in his teammate's eyes – and Hinata found this not only odd, but quite unnerving. She had now figured that this was his hiding place considering that he normally disappeared around this time and went off, but she had followed him this time. Hinata had asked numerous times what was wrong with her once full of spirit long time crush – which was something he was totally oblivious to – only to be answered with either "I'm fine," or "Yes, everything's alright," but he had to get tired of saying that he was fine one day or another. She wasn't sure who he was anymore, but she knew that deep down inside he had to be the same old Naruto. Hopefully, whatever had caused him to change so much, hadn't gotten too deep into his subconscious and the real Naruto was somewhere in there. _Unless… this was the real Naruto and the "normal" Naruto was just an act… _this thought flickered in Hinata's mind, but she quickly brushed the thought aside. She stood up and took one last look at the setting sun. She took in the violet, cherry, and golden shades of the sky and walked of to find Naruto.

_Where does she get off?_ Naruto thought as he angrily stomped off to his apartment. _Feeling sorry for me…_ Naruto could see it in her eyes. She felt sorry for him. _Who does Hinata think I am? I'm not a weak, pathetic wannabe ninja like she is! _Naruto shoved his apartment door open and walked over to his cluttered couch. Naruto pushed everything off of it and jumped on, finally remembering that his couch was a subtle blue color –he hadn't cleaned the mess on it in so long he had forgotten its color-.He buried his head into the couch cushion and eventually settled down. He knew Hinata was an excellent ninja and the fact that he was thinking so horribly of her wasn't justified by the fact that he was feeling sorry for himself. When Naruto thought about it, she was the last person he should be angry at. She was the only person that had believed in him through it all. It was all Sakura and Sasuke's faults.

"I wonder where Naruto went…" Hinata thought aloud. Hinata walked around awhile before the brilliant thought that he could've gone home crossed her mind.

_And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending_

_Just like I am tonight_

She watched the birds fly across the sky that was painted a yellow and pinkish purple color. _It's getting kind of late…I guess I can go to Naruto's apartment tomorrow…" _Hinata thought as she turned on her heel and began the journey home.

_Because I'll never let this go_

_But I can't find the words to tell you_

_I don't want to be alone_

_But now I feel like I don't know you_

That's all for chapter 1. It kind of sucks right now…I'll try to put in more adjectives and more scenes…it'd be cool if you could keep reading. Keep in mind that I don't even watch Naruto… I just like NaruHina… I've only read like one part of the manga (the whole Neji vs. Hinata fight thing).btw, the song is _Never Let This Go_ by Paramore

Sincerely,

me


	2. False Pretense

Disclaimer: pretty much the same thing that's in the first chapter.

Never Let This Go

Chapter 2: False Pretense

Naruto couldn't stop replaying the scene over and over in his head.

_Flashback_

"I can't believe I finally have a date with Sakura! This year seems to be turning out great!" thought an ecstatic Naruto as he walked down the dirt road hiding a bouquet of Cherry Blossoms (A/N: in case you don't get the analogy, cherry blossoms are called Sakura in Japan) behind his back. He was having trouble containing the fiery feeling of love inside of him. It took all of his self control to not start dancing right then and there (it would look uncivilized of him). He strolled happily towards the bridge with a grin plastered to his face, when he saw them.

_The worlds got a funny way_

_Of turning 'round on you_

Sakura was standing at the end of the bridge, but she wasn't alone. There next to her was none other than Sasuke. They were both standing there, right in front of him, having a full on snogging session! After about 20 more seconds past with Naruto's mouth agape before they managed to pull their lips apart long enough for Naruto to process this scene.

_When a friend tries to stab you right in the face_

"YOU TRAITORS!" Naruto screamed at them. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY TEAMMATES!" he cried. "And Sakura… I thought you liked me," Naruto said in a tone that was barely above a whisper as he hung his head. "Me? Like you? You must be senile!" Sakura said while trying to stifle the laugh that she was able to hold in until she finished the sentence. Naruto's face burned as he heard Sakura laugh at him. "Why would she ever go out with you when she has me?" Sasuke asked in a snotty tone. "I'm a real ninja, unlike some people I know," Sasuke said in a tone that made it crystal clear he was pointing a finger at Naruto. "He actually gets something done on our missions and doesn't just hang around like dead weight. He doesn't hold us back like you do, Naruto. He's a strong, confident, and skillful ninja who doesn't act like a 3 yr. old. The exact opposite of you Naruto, an insignificant, wannabe ninja," Sakura said as she continued to laugh, only a little quieter. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as she looked at Naruto as if he was dirt. "Don't forget stupid," Sasuke said as he added to the weight of the insults. Normally these comments would be worthless to Naruto, but coming from people that meant so much to him was like being stabbed in the heart. He trembled with anger, confusion, and most of all, hurt. "In other words, hell would freeze over before I even considered or even THOUGHT of going out with someone as worthless as you," Sakura said, plunging the last knife into Naruto's heart.

"I thought we were FRIENDS!" Naruto shouted as he threw down the flowers he had bought with money he had labored over for her. Before they could make another comment, Naruto rushed off, leaving behind a bouquet of trampled flowers, their friendship, and his hope.

_End Flashback_

_Losing faith in everything I thought_

_I hope I knew_

Naruto drifted of into sleep, drowning in a sea of tears and confused feelings.

The Next Day

Hinata was walking across the bridge when she saw the flattened remains of a bouquet of Cherry Blossoms. She picked the bouquet up as a few browned petals drifted to the surface of the river below her. She noticed a card attached to it. She took it in her pale, delicate hands and blew the dirt that had collected on it away.

_In hopes of a great relationship_

_And to represent my feelings for you_

_I give you these flowers_

_To Sakura, From Naruto_

At wherever Kakashi would be

"Kakashi-sensei, I am officially leaving this team," Naruto said as he looked into his sensei's eyes –or eye, whatever- with confidence. "Really!? Why?" Kakashi asked, sad and surprised to see his student go. "I can't be on a team if I can't trust my teammates," Naruto said as his gaze drifted to the side as he remembered what had happened once again. "Everything's all set up," Naruto began to explain, "Shino will be taking my place on team 7 and I'll be taking his on team 8," Naruto said, answering both of Kakashi's questions. "Oh…well…you were a great student and I know you'll achieve great things," Kakashi said as he hugged Naruto. "Thank you sensei," Naruto said as he walked away from his former teacher. _That kid…what a pain, _Kakashi said as he watched him, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. "You really liked that boy didn't you," Tsunade said as she walked towards a near- tears Kakashi. "What can I say? The kid was like a son," he said as he made his way to his office (does Kakashi have an office?).

Back to Hinata

_This is beautiful! I didn't know Naruto could write such a thing, _thought a stunned Hinata.

"I wonder what they're doing here," Hinata thought as she looked at the splintered, gray wood that created a bridge to the other side of town. _I guess I should ask Naruto, _she thought as she began to walk towards Naruto's apartment.

_A little bit later…_

Hinata stood in front of Naruto's apartment door, trying to gain courage to actually knock on the door. _Okay…you can do this, _she thought as she took deep breathes. Her hand quivered as it slowly made its way to Naruto's door.

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned, right before she had knocked on his door. Her hand dropped to her side as she turned to face him, a blush creeping up to her cheeks. "What are you doing at my apartment," asked a rather confused Naruto. "I-I just came t-t-to ask you a question," Hinata spat out. "Well…what is it?" Naruto asked, awaiting her answer. "I came to ask you about these," Hinata said as she pulled a bundle out of her jacket. She opened the bunch of wet napkins to reveal the trodden bouquet. Naruto's expression grew sour as he gave her his oh so helpful reply. "Those are nothing," Naruto said as he grabbed them from Hinata's hands and walked into his apartment. Hinata didn't have time to ask anything else before Naruto had shut the door in her face.

_End Chapter 2_

_NEXT WILL COME SOON (AS IN I'LL START 2 MINS. AFTER I POST THIS) I'm only making them separate chapters because it ends better this way._


	3. My Heart

Disclaimer: same

Author's Note: The last song was _False Pretense _by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! CAUTION: READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY! I can't remember the name of the group that controls most of the things in the Hyuuga clan, so I'm just going to call them head mistresses (female) or head judges (male).

Never Let This Go

Chapter 3: My Heart

_Maybe I shouldn't have slammed the door in her face…_ Naruto thought as he walked to his normal hiding spot. Only a few hours ago had he performed the action of slamming a door in Hinata's face. Naruto sat at the side of the lake he normally went to, unaware that something, or someone had been following him. Naruto sat there alone for a few minutes before he heard someone say, "I'm guessing those flowers had something to do with why you're acting so strange."

_I am finding out _

Naruto looked behind him to find Hinata emerge from her hiding place behind a tree. "Yeah," Naruto said, as he turned back towards the lake. "Are you ready to tell me about it?" Hinata asked, sitting next to Naruto. Naruto kicked of his shoes and let his bare feet dangle in the water. Hinata followed this action, only she kicked a little too hard and fell into the water

_Then maybe I was wrong_

Hinata emerged from the depths of the water to find Naruto jumping in with her. She quickly dove to the other side to avoid being crushed by Naruto. A wave of water floated across the surface and engulfed Hinata in water.

Once she and Naruto were both above the surface Naruto apologized for nearly crushing. He explained that he jumped in to save her, totally forgetting that the water was only a little more than 2 ft. deep at this end of the lake. "By the way, the answer to your question is yes. I'm ready," Naruto said as he sat in the water. Hinata swam from the deeper end (about 8 ft.) to Naruto. She sat in the water as well and waited for an explanation. "You see, Sakura had finally agreed to go on a date with me…" Naruto said as he began his explanation.

_That I've fallen down and I can't_

_Do this alone_

By the end of the story, Naruto was hunched over in the water in tears with Hinata's arm over his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

_Stay with me this is what I need, please_

They eventually got out of the water and dried their clothes. They said their good byes and a grateful Naruto thanked Hinata. Hinata was so happy she could've jumped for joy. She had actually done something to help someone. Even better, that someone was Naruto. Nothing could bring her down today.

Hinata practically floated into her house and walked down the hall, smile still intact. She was about to open the door to her room when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hinata, it's nice to know that you had fun with your…friend." Hinata recognized the coldness of the voice right away. It was Satomi. Satomi hated everything about Hinata. Satomi could have been the head of the Hyuuga clan if her father hadn't insisted that his offspring be the ones to take this position. In Satomi's eyes, Hinata didn't deserve such an honor. In Satomi's eyes, Hinata was a weak, no-good, fake, no talented ninja. Satomi had worked hard to get to her position as one of the head mistresses, and if she had played her cards right, she could've been the next leader of the clan. But no, Hinata came along and was practically handed the title.

"Thank you for your gratitude," Hinata answered politely, waiting for whatever spirit crushing comment that was about to come.

"Did you forget what was going to happen today?" Satomi asked as she cocked her head to the side and a smile came to her face. It was obvious that whatever Hinata had forgotten was important.

Hinata racked her brain for what she had forgotten. She couldn't remember anything notable.

"You were supposed to meet with the head judges to discuss your behavior and where you need improvement and so on," Satomi said, her smile turning into more of and evil grin. Before Hinata could even react, Satomi added, "Your father would like to speak with you."

It was amazing. In less than 3 minutes, Satomi had managed to crush Hinata's uncrushable spirit. Noticing Hinata's change in expression Satomi felt satisfied and said, "He expects you to be ready and in his room in 15 minutes." With that, Satomi left a stunned Hinata to get ready and await her punishment.

_Back to Naruto_

_Wow, today was actually kind of…okay. I hope Hinata's okay, she seemed kind of miffed when she left…she's probably doing great, _Naruto thought as he walked back to his apartment to warm up.

Sadly, Hinata was the exact opposite of what Naruto had hoped. She felt horrible. She knew she would most likely be punished for forgetting to attend such meeting. Hinata took a deep breath and then walked into her father's room.

"Hinata, it's nice to know you could grace us with your presence," Hiashi said, making it obvious he was angry she hadn't attended. "I hope you had fun with your friend," Hiashi said.

Hinata was shocked that her father knew about this as well. Satomi had probably told him. "Father I-," Hinata cried out, only further irritating her father.

"Do NOT interrupt me when I am speaking," boomed her father's voice, sending chills down Hinata's spine. "How could you disgrace us in front of the head judges by skipping a meeting to hang out with THAT BOY?" he yelled. "You will attend every meeting from now on and you will not see that boy!" Tears were beginning to gather at Hinata's eyelids and were about to spill over.

"You are dismissed," Hiashi said, turning his back on his daughter signaling that the conversation was over.

Hinata stood up and walked out. As she passed the door, she found that Satomi had been listening and was quite pleased with the results. Hinata walked into her room and fell onto her bed. Once again, she had disappointed her father. Sometimes, this life was too much for her.

_The Next Day_

Hinata slowly strode to the training grounds to meet with Kurenai-sensei. She had said that their team was in store for some changes. Hinata hadn't the foggiest idea what Kurenai-sensei had meant.

Hinata gloomily sauntered to the training grounds. She wished she could see Naruto, but she was ordered not to, and her father meant it.

Hinata noticed Kurenai-sensei in the middle of the training grounds. She ran to her and greeted her with a hug.

Kiba was already there, but Shino was nowhere in sight, which was rather odd considering he was usually the first to show. "Where's Shino?" Hinata questioned as she looked for him. "That's what I want to talk about. Shino will no longer be apart of this team," Kurenai began, before she was interrupted by the gasps and comments from her pupils.

"Why?" Kiba yelled. Akamaru barked crazily and ran around in no orderly fashion whatsoever.

"Let me finish," Kurenai said, "he will be joining team 7 and Naruto will be joining our team."

Kiba and Hinata stood there, bewildered.

"He may have been your teammate and it's good to stay friends, but don't forget that he is now your rival. If it comes down to it, and you have to fight him, don't hold back anything." Hinata was delighted, to say the least.

_Naruto's on MY team! I just can't believe it! He's on MY team! _Hinata walked towards the lake that she had confined in many times before. Hinata sat down at the edge of the water and joyfully let her legs sway in the water. But mid-sway, she realized something. Naruto was going to be on her team. Her father had told her to stay away from him and now he was on her team. It seemed that fate was conspiring against her.

_Sing us a song _

_And we'll sing it back to you_

Hinata then let all the tears she hadn't let go, slip out. Let's face it, her life sucked. The worst part was that she didn't seem to have control over anything. Hinata sat there sulking before a certain ninja came to her rescue.

"Hey…Hinata… what's wrong?" Hinata turned around to find she was looking into two exuberant azure eyes. Hinata hastily dabbed at her eyes with the back of her palm. Hinata was too tired of always acting like everything was okay, and she broke down. "Everything," Hinata said.

_We could sing our own, but_

_What would it be without you?_

Naruto was kind of shocked. Hinata never admitted to any problems, what so ever.

"Um…how so," Naruto asked, not so sure what to ask her. "It's okay. I don't want to burden you with my problems. You already have your own," Hinata said sincerely. "Well…I added to your problems, and I think it would be fair if you added to mine," Naruto said reassuringly.

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard a sound_

Hearing Naruto say something so nice only made Hinata feel even distressed that she had to stay away from him.

Hinata decided she would take him up on his offer, as a parting gift for herself. She knew that after this day, it was all downhill. What was the harm?

For a long time Hinata just sat there, crying in Naruto's arms (a/n: love connection! Jk, jk…or am I).

_The sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening_

Then Hinata explained everything to him (excluding the whole "I'm in love with you," thing). Naruto listened and became angrier as time progressed. What father would treat his own daughter like that?

_Sing a song to us_

_And we'll sing it back to you_

"No, it's okay Naruto. These are the consequences that come with the duties of being the head of the clan. Although, my father wants me to marry off quickly so whoever I marry can lead the clan and I'll just be seen not heard," Hinata admitted. This only seemed to make Naruto angrier.

_We could sing our own but,_

_What would it be without you?_

"Well, there's nothing we can do, but thank you for listening to me," Hinata said as she began to get up. She then added, sadly, "Naruto, I'm sorry, but I can't be seen with you outside of missions and training."

"Why not?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I already told you. There are consequences that come with the duties of being the head of the clan," Hinata answered, with a tear sliding down her face. She smiled and left Naruto alone, and confused.

_This heart, it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_End Chapter 3_

That is it for chapter 3. WOO-HOO! It took so long to write it. I'd have like 5 or 4 pages done, but I wouldn't like a big part of it, and I'd erase like 2 pages of writing. I did that like 4 times, and I've got to tell you, after awhile it pisses you off. But my story is 7-8 pages, woot! The song is _My Heart_ by Paramore. I rewrote so many things a gajillion times and now this chapter is DONE! WOO!


	4. The Real 4th Chapter Sorry!

Thanks to the last two commentors because you guys got my writing spirits back up, so many thanks

Thanks to the last two commentors because you guys got my writing spirits back up, so many thanks! Oh, and I'm not going to do too many more chapters with songs…it's annoying.

Disclaimer: Why do you think I would own Naruto…'cause I don't.

Never Let This Go

Can Grass Be Any Less Green?

Hinata's vision was soon blurred with tears. She was just bewildered at the turn her life had taken. She could feel Naruto looking at her and she wanted ever so badly to turn around and pour out her heart to him and take back what she had said before, but she couldn't.

As Hinata burst into a full blown run, she wondered if she really couldn't just be with Naruto, or if she just wouldn't.

the next day

Hinata was walking through the forest when she saw Sakura and Sasuke talking, with sinister grins on their faces. She was about to confront them before she heard something that interested her.

"When did master say we should strike, and which plan are we following, the plan in which we leave the note, pulling the idiot ninja into a trap, or just ambushing them?" Hinata heard Sakura snicker…but…it didn't sound like Sakura. Hinata began to wonder what was going on and initiated watching them intently.

"He said to wait longer. By now Satomi's probably made that Hinata girl's life miserable, and we already know we've made Uzumaki dejected. They'll probably be too wrapped up in their own lives to notice a thing. Wait…I sense someone's presence," Sasuke cackled. He started to look around shiftily before doing something Hinata wasn't expecting. He had begun to shift into someone else…a much older man. His expression was gruff and he had a scar that ran from his left eye to his chin. The man's gray, cold eyes glanced at the situate Hinata had come upon. Hinata sprinted away, eager (but frightened) to tell Naruto and everyone "Sasuke" and "Sakura's" arrangements.

catching up to Naruto

Hinata tore through town, not stopping until Naruto was in her sight. She slid into a hasty stop prior to jogging towards Naruto. But before she could get to him, Satomi appeared in front of her, smirk planted on her face.

"I don't think you should be doing that," she warned Hinata, fierce look on her face. "Your father would be ever so…disappointed…if he found out about this," she hissed. She smiled ear to ear and glared at Hinata.

Hinata shivered unsure of how she knew she would be there. She had probably been following her. Trembling, Hinata responded, "And he won't…because I…hate Naruto and am never talking to him again." She choked back tears and didn't dare look up.

"Good girl. Wasn't that so easy?" Satomi whispered before disappearing. Hinata tearfully looked up, hoping she could at least take another glance at Naruto only to discover that he too was gone. But Hinata knew she couldn't give up, because that was exactly what Satomi wanted. She had to be strong and find a way to notify Naruto of "Sakura and Sasuke's" true identities and what they were up to. With newfound courage Hinata's mind began to churn.

Naruto's here!

_Maybe that wasn't Hinata…she would've said hello or something. At least…I hope she would've said something._ A dazed Naruto pondered. He wasn't exactly at his best lately. He was alone and angry, his (ex) best friends had betrayed him and the last person who he felt okay with couldn't be with him. Naruto wanted to be angry, because any feeling was better than the one he had now. He wanted to go to Hinata's father and just…beat the crap out of him. Naruto wanted to kill Sasuke and make Sakura love him, but he wasn't sure he really desired Sakura anymore. More than anything, he wanted to talk to Hinata. She was always there to pick up the pieces of his shattered, pounded heart. Now who could he turn to?

Actually, he had an idea.

Absolutely everywhere…is he a stalker?!

Soon, Hinata had hatched an idea, a good one if she didn't say so herself. She sauntered over to Kurenai-sensai's office, glowing.

OMG…I am so sorry…I have to end it there. I had started writing the chapter a long time ago, but I stopped for a while. So I just came back to it…and now I can't remember what I was going to write! I'll try and re-read it to see if I remember, but until then, you can just be angry at me with my unplanned cliffhangers!


End file.
